


【犹耶/JCS2000】散步

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 考据不多大家见谅一下子，哪出问题了欢迎指正
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 3





	【犹耶/JCS2000】散步

**Author's Note:**

> 考据不多大家见谅一下子，哪出问题了欢迎指正

在郊外河边的草地上散步的时候，耶稣忽然问起一些陈年往事。

下午的温度正合适。河里有几只鸭子。

远处有两个孩子叽叽喳喳的追逐着，那在犹大看来是两个恶魔在尖叫。

"你说的'分开'具体是什么？"犹大问道。单纯不在对方眼前的日子可不少，尤其工作的时候。

"你在撒旦那的时日？"

"……"犹大不是很愿意谈这个，"嗯……"

从他们旁边过去个骑红色自行车的人，车上有个小的音响放着不知道什么东西。烂透了的曲子。

犹大对耶稣还是有问必答的，所以他正在思索怎么开口。耶稣转过头看向前方，草地，一小条土路，远处有树。"哦，那我问具体一些吧。"耶稣点点头，"我本以为你会很轻松地背出撒旦的午餐菜单。"

午餐菜单…？为什么是那种东西，再说，撒旦的粮食一直都差不多，那是些很令人生厌的东西。他并不像耶稣那么注意饮食。

"撒旦怎么看待你呢？"

"大多数时候他都很嫌弃我，比我'有趣'的人太多了。不过偶尔说起我的履历时，他会很高兴，像听到什么笑话一样。"

耶稣摸着下巴沉默了一会。犹大等着他评价。

"听起来像你们维持着某种浪漫关系？"

这回轮到犹大瞪眼了。"无稽之谈！"

耶稣的结语太过离谱，犹大脑内重放了一遍自己刚才的语句，丝毫没感觉到哪里浪漫。

耶稣咯咯地笑了。

真恼人…这男人真恼人。

有个姑娘的网球滚到他们附近了，她离得不近，但跑得很快，几秒内就过来捡走了它，迅速消失到远处。

"不过撒旦的品味倒不错，我说的是穿着那方面。"撒旦的话题好像还没结束。

"你应该看看他的办公楼…装修很差劲。嗯，你不是见过他吗？和他呃……交谈……过？"

"是的。不知道是'诱惑'我还是'试炼'我，但说真的，我觉得他非常敷衍。三个问题，他都失败了就立刻走了，好像很着急下班。"

"反正没人能开除他，没必要关心绩效。"犹大打着呵欠回复道。

耶稣对几千年前的事几乎没什么情绪，但犹大还难以做到。不得不说，犹大不想审视过去。尤其是耶稣的受刑和死亡。尤其在这个还算安稳的现在。

但是不太对劲。犹大看向四周。

尖叫小恶魔们没影了。那个阿塔兰忒也不在。他发誓之前看到她在远处打网球。

确切说，所有别的人都不在这个空间里了。

他忽然明白了。只要这个话题不能让耶稣安心，这片绿地就不会有尽头。他们两个会一直走下去。

耶稣眉毛高扬，看向自己的眼神似乎在问"怎么了"，显然他对这个效果不太知情。这应该不算在他那能让死人复活的奇迹之一，但拿撒勒人明显不知道自己有这样的本事。

犹大决定谈完这次对话。——但之后他得告诉耶稣控制点，如果耶稣能的话。

"这么多年了，你好像没什么变化。"耶稣说。

"托你的福。"犹大有点生气。

耶稣倒是有些变化。犹大开始回忆他最早见到耶稣时的样子——虔诚、宁静、稳重、充满智慧、心怀希望…后来耶稣行业第三年时的样子——畏缩、逃避、破碎、冲动、痛苦……然后是现在。现在？犹大皱起眉头，因为他好像意识到耶稣现在变得十分不警惕、不在意，而且更加幼稚。

"那是因为我希望活得轻松一些。也许我本不应该有这种愿望，只是——"耶稣斟酌词句。

"或许产生这种愿望也是父亲的指引吧。谁能够行我的业却不产生我这样的愿望呢？一切还是在由他掌握。犹大，你恨他吗？"

犹大耸耸肩:"你呢？"

耶稣继续说下去:"你不能用问题回答问题——我的父，他陷害我，我已经控诉过。比起亲手杀死我，我更痛恨的是他陷害你。"

犹大有点意外。"喔…谢谢你？谢谢……"

过了几秒，犹大好像莫名明白了些什么。是的，耶稣的智慧没有减少。他拥有了更高级的智慧，同时拥有了掌握智慧的能力。他将不再会被贪婪的人们撕扯。是的。

不知道该说些什么了。河里的鸭子还在吗？犹大没有转头去确认。他忽然觉得继续走下去也未尝不可。

——除了他脚力不行。自从他开始成为办公楼里的社畜，体格就不如跟着耶稣跑前跑后的时候了。所以犹大清晰地认知到自己就是个受累之命。为耶稣的事业奔波也好，为背叛耶稣也好，为他现在想吃芭菲的时候排队也好——而他想要的话明明可以随时制造源源不断产生芭菲的机器！

"也可以直接制造芭菲？"耶稣有点不确定。

犹大明显恼怒了。"别再这样做了，耶稣。我不知道你还有读心的能力。"

"我只是很了解你。你应该到河边看看自己的表情，和把芭菲递给我的时候一样。"

犹大深深地叹了口气。

然后，他看到阿塔兰忒在前面。或者说，在面前。嗯？

她拾起网球跑走了。她确实回到了犹大印象里的位置打网球。

犹大向后转身，鸭子们在河里愉快地游泳。

愉快的下午。他打了个呵欠:"好吧，主，你想吃芭菲吗？"


End file.
